New Year's Kiss
by vivarock
Summary: It's December 31, and Hao has something special planned for his little brother... [Contains yaoi content.]


Disclaimer: The Shaman King anime/manga and its characters are rightfully owned by Takei Hiroyuki!

Warnings: Yaoi. Yes, male/male relations. Don't like it, don't read.

Author's note: Tis my gift to Garnet-chan.

--

New Year's Eve. The night where everyone in town would gather for the countdown of the year. However, this wasn't going  
to be an ordinary night. Not for Asakura Hao. This year, he had someone special to spend it with.

(Asakura Yoh's POV)

"Come on, Yoh, we're late."

"Hm? Where are we going?"

"...It's a surprise."

Surprise? Hao had a surprise for me? It was unusual... I never knew Hao to be the type to treat anyone to anything special... even on New Year's Eve. He never has. Still, it was a nice night, and I was excited, in a sense. I wanted to find out what Hao was going to do for me.

It was a shame that Manta couldn't come with us, though. He used to visit every year. Unfortunately, though, he doesn't have the time or money. College keeps him busy, and being out of the country, he just can't afford to visit during the holidays.

Then again, Hao probably wouldn't appreciate it if he suddenly appeared at our front door...

"Yoh! Come on!"

"Okay!"

I hardly had the chance to get my coat on before a cold gust of wind hit my face. I looked over to Hao, who actually looked somewhat calm. He looked like he was thinking about something, but I decided not to ask. Sometimes Hao's temper gets out of hand, and I didn't want him to scold me for trying to be curious.

I zipped up my coat and hurriedly threw my scarf around my neck. It was snowing pretty hard. I didn't realize it was this cold. I shivered a bit, but it wasn't long until I felt something warm around my shoulders. I knew it was Hao. He was always openly affectionate that way. Yes, I was still cold, but at least feeling Hao's arm around me helped me feel a sense of comfort.

"You okay, Yoh?" He asked.

I looked to him and smiled, despite my constant shivering. "I'm fine..."

"Good. It won't be long now..." He tightened his grip on me. I couldn't help but lean closer to him, if it was at all possible.

We stopped at the corner of the main street. It was pretty crowded, since a lot of people were heading to the site where the ball was going to be dropped. I was confused, because that's what I thought we were going to see.

"Hao...?" I asked.

He looked at me with calm smile on his face. "Hm?"

"Weren't we going to watch the ball drop?"

He chuckled. "Yes, little brother, we are... but with a better view."

Hm? Better view...?

I watched Hao call for a taxi. He walked the short distance to the curb, then opened the door for me. He climbed in after me. After he sat and closed the door, he put his arm around me and pulled him closer. He didn't care where we were. I didn't mind, really. It was warm, and it felt nice sitting so close to him.

Both of us were pretty much silent the entire ride. It wasn't a bad or awkward silence... I've gotten used to them by now, and I'm sure Hao has too. If I didn't know better, I would've thought he actually enjoyed it.

About fifteen or twenty minutes into the ride, the car stopped. I glanced out the window, but I didn't recognize anything I saw. We were taken to another part of the city, one that I've never been to before. There were so many people, and so many lights. It was amazing!

"Wow..." I couldn't help but stare at the lights and signs. It was beautiful, all of it.

It was about ten minutes til midnight. Hao paid the driver, then led me into a hotel the cab stopped in front of. We went inside, and since Hao already reserved a room, we just got our keycards and went upstairs. It surprised me, I didn't think he'd plan so far ahead.

I followed Hao to the room of our room. He unlocked it, but then stepped out of the way, waiting for me to walk inside before him. I curiously walked inside, and as soon as I turned on the lights, my eyes widened. The room was huge! Not to mention everything in it! Everything looked... well, expensive. Very expensive! Hao wanted us to spend the night here?

Hao snaked his arms around me from behind. "Like it?"

I turned around and brought my arms around his neck. "I love it, Hao."

I leaned up to kiss him, but after a moment, he drew back. "Ooh, I almost forgot to show you the view." He kissed me on the cheek, then let me go, walking to the curtains. I wondered what he was up to, so I followed him.

He opened up the curtains, and through the window was the greatest view of Tokyo I'd ever seen... much better then when I was outside, even! I could even see the New Year's ball from here, and sure enough, it was a much better view than where I originally thought we were watching it drop.

Hao opened up the window, and I could already hear the crowd counting down the seconds. I was excited, and I'm sure Hao could see it.

I leaned out the edge, and stuck my head out the window in midst of all the liveliness outside. I waited, and I watched, and I listened...

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands take a hold of my shoulders without warning. And in the very same instant, a pair of lips were locked with mine...

Hao kissed me at midnight.

_Was this what he was planning all along...?_

In a spur of the moment, I smiled, and threw my arms around his neck, closing my eyes. I could feel him wrapping his arms around my waist. Nevermind the possibility of people being able to see us in the window. It felt right. I love Hao, and by this point, I didn't care who knew.

Many people still believe that Asakura Hao is a heartless person that doesn't believe in emotion. That statement is a lie, and our relationship is living proof of that.

This night was truly going to be a night to remember.

(End!)


End file.
